Talk:Halo Alpha
Note: This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Halopedia Forums instead. Ads being covered on the Main Page On smaller resolutions the current version of the main page table covers the ads, due to the poll box and the featured image being in two side-by-side tables. This is a bad thing ™. Some suggestions for making the table more dynamic: * Don't use a globally wrapping table, a div would be contstrained (in most browsers) by the content div. * Split the columns a bit more into their own separate tables. A table looks nice, but doesn't allow content to find its natural parting. * Try to align inflexible content, such as the poll and the image. This would allow the opposing column, in extremely small browsers or resolutions, to squeeze to the width of the widest word (worst case). --Splarka (talk) 05:01, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Um, This is/was specific to the main page which is why I used this page. --Splarka (talk) 01:33, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::We can just remove it. The voting template will be brought down soon anyway, and it can be put back later. -ED 22:19, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Question About Userboxes Are we allowed to use userboxes from other wikis on our user pages?--Ketchup 01:46, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :They are free by definition, but they will most probably not work, as the code is stored on their Wiki's server, not ours. You could create the userbox to use on Halopedia, but it's best to do so on a subpage of your userpage if it's not related to Halo. -- Manticore Talk | 02:59, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Halopedia Presentation :Do you think we can change the presentation of the Halopedia Main Page, it seems to have bits of information placed everywhere and doesn't look that great compared to other wikia's such as Wookiepedia. Could we also perhaps consider changing the font. -Exodus 117 "Auto-ranking" Spartans OK I'm really frustrated by this. Nearly every Spartan page whose rank has not been specifically mentioned is listed as a Petty Officer Second Class. Yes, I know all the SPARTAN-IIs were promoted to this rank upon "graduation", but that doesn't mean that was the same for every SPARTAN-III (I know some have been mentioned as PO2's though). It definitely doesn't make sense that Gamma Company SPARTAN-IIIs (who are still in training!) are listed as PO2. They haven't "graduated" yet!!! I think we need to make a page to list references for Spartan characters' ranks, and then list the others without references as unknown. Does anyone agree with me on this? Is anyone else irritated? -- Manticore Talk | 13:07, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Regarding DYK... I don't really like having the big long list there... I'd rather it just displays one random thing from a list, sorta like this, and then anyone can add something to the list, and it'll just display one random thing from the entire list. Whaddya think? '''guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 04:24, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC)